pretty_cure_fanseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Yukimura Aiko
Yukino Aiko (雪乃愛子 Yukino Aiko) is the lead Cure in Prism Pretty Cure!. She is a 13 year old girl, who is energetic and isn't afraid to help others. Her Cure form is Cure Infinity (キュアインフィニティKyua Infiniti). Although she is a so called PERFECT, she is a klutz rarely only seen by Ichiro. Her catchphrase is "Love is Happiness!" (愛は幸福である Ai Wa Kōfukudearu) She seems lonely at times. At the start of the series she is a transfer student at Yusei Middle School on her sixth day. Appearance In her civilian form, Yukino has long light pink hair with straight side bangs that curl at the ends, with her hair tied in a side pony tail held with a blue ribbon. When let down her hair reaches over her shoulders. She has matching dark pink eyes. Her casual outfits consist of a light pink, baggy long sleeve t-shirt with three dark pink streaks at the middle, a small blue heart at the corner, a yellow ruffled skirt, white thigh-high stockings, and pink sport shoes. As Cure Infinity, Yukino's hair becomes longer all the way to her knees, changes to a shiny dark shade of pink, her hairstyle changes to a side ponytail but with mostly all her hair let down, and two strands of hair sticking out to the sides.. Her eyes also become a brighter shade of pink. On the right side of her head that consist of her side ponytail, is held with a heart shaped barrette with long white ribbons, and a shiny pink heart jewel. She wears two pink circle earrings, a small dark pink choker, golden bracelets, pink & magenta knee-high boots with orbs tied around the ankle, and white thigh-high socks. She has a pink, white and yellow coloured dress, with a X thread design, a dark pink cape that stops at her chest and a golden heart pendent that is attached to the bow at her chest that connects the cape. Her back of her top is a bright pink bow, and her skirt has a pink & white frilly layer underneath it. On her right side hangs the Prism Commune. Personality Yukino is a first year at Yusei Middle School, and is the school's titled 'PERFECT'. She is a bright and shy girl that excels at sports and studies. She is popular at school even with her own fan fan club, yet tends to be alone. When people are troubled, sad, or need a slight bit of help, she voluntarily jumps right in without even thinking about the consequences. She is well known for taking care of people problems no matter how difficult. She is childhood friends with Suzuki. She is a cheerful, happy-go, and energetic person who doesn't care at all what happen to her as long as she helps the person. Such as when she saves Ichiro at the park from a Kurayami and lets him live at her house, free willingly. Excluding the fact that he was a total stranger and was the Prince of the enemy. Yukino is somewhat of a klutz rarely seen only by Ichiro. She is extremely open and friendly to the existence of the fairy mascots like Cake, monsters like the Kurayami, her transformation as a legendary warrior, Precure, and the not-human Ichiro Kage. And at the start of the series it was confirmed that Yukino was given 5 consecutive late slips, before the fairies and Ichiro came. History Becoming a Cure One day, when Yukino was walking to school she runs into Cake and the fairies, making her the first Cure to encounter the fairy. She met Cake when he and the others literally crashed into her, seemly arriving to earth at the time. The bag the dog-like fairy held had a jewel that responded to Yukino, changing into the Cure Icon. After openly welcoming the fairies Yukino finally noticing that she was going to be late for school. She brings the fairies with her and meet Suzuki at the front gates. After school Yukino stopped by at the park talking to the fairies not noticing the Kurayami crashing through the park. The Kurayami aims a rocket at her. But out of know where Ichiro pushes her out of the way and is attacked. In shock the monster was ordered to grab Ichiro by Miseria. Yukino picks up a couple of rocks and starts attacking the Kurayami, in response the monster chases after her. When she falls the fairies fly up to her, and Cake asks Yukino to yell "Prism Set". She transformed and became Cure Infinity for the first time. While fighting the monster Infinity's attacks didn't work, Cake then told her to use her special move. Infinity faced the monster conserving all her energy. Suddenly the pendent on her jacket shot out a ripple of glistening hearts. Cure Infinity used the power to make Precure Angle Heart and blast it at the Kurayami, purifying it and it fades away. In replace of the monster a middle school girl sat sleeping on the ground with a Jewel Heart floating above her, it duplicated and disappeared within her pendent. Having successfully obtained their first loving energy. Miseria fled and the sky turned back to normal, luckily no people were there. Yukino tends to Ichiro at her place, while listening to Cake and the fairies about their homeland and the Prince. After seeing Ichiro in a tight situation she offers him to live at her house. Relationships * Suzuki Fujimoto: Is Yukino's childhood friend since kindergarden, when Yukino defended Suzuki from a bunch of bullies, saying that her cakes were awful. Eversince Suzuki is always by her side and is very loyal. But is a bit overprotective. Eitherway they both have a very special bond, and are the best of friends. * Ichiro Kage: A boy who Yukino saved at the park and is living with her. They have become close friends since the start of the first episode. Yukino has taken a very nice liking to Ichiro, seeing that she is often spending and helping him out. She is also admires Ichiro to a view of him taking on the title 'PERFECT', along with Yukino. * Akemi Mira and Rei Mira: Yukino's parents who own a hospital and work 24/7 as doctors. Dispite being constantly alone without her parents and older brother, Yukino trys to stay strong and let her parents continue with work. In the past her parent both teaches her all kinds of skills, telling her to also love and care for others. * Ryuu Mira: 'Is Yukino's older brother in Yusei High School, he was taking a long field trip to America for a soccer game before Ichiro came. When he was younger Ryuu always took care of his sister, being the overprotective type. But being away for soccer games and work hours he began to spend less time with her. Yukino and him, still are very close as Yukino admires her brother but misses him a lot when he is not home. * 'Cake: Cake is a dog-like fairy mascot and Yukino's transformation partner. * Aoi Kawasaki: 'Is the student council treasurer at Yusei Middle School. Who idolizes Yukino and meets her when Yukino helps the student council. They become very close, but Aoi is generally worried about Yukino in ways she acts as the grown up if the group. * 'Ren Hamada: '''Is Yukino's new friend, who accidentally tried to prank her. After that Ren becomes interested in Yukino and they began to talk more. Ren is also impressed with Yukino's sport skills and often plays against her as a rival. She is also very excited when Yukino is offered to help the softball team. Cure Infinity '''The infinite heart, bursting with love! Cure Infinity! 無限の心、愛にあふれ！インフィニティを治す! Mugen no kokoro, ai ni afure! Infiniti o naosu! Cure Inifinity '''(キュアインフィニティKyua Infiniti) is the alter Pretty Cure ego of Yukino Mira. Cure Inifnity has the power of Holy Light and Snow. She is represented by hearts, and her main colour is pink. She could transform by saying the transformation phrase, "Pretty Cure Prism Set!". She represents love. Transformation Sequence The Prism Commune opens, and Yukino places the Cure Icon in the home button. Yukino shouts "Pretty Cure Prism Set!" Then the small rode on top of the cell-phone device pops out and she draws the shape of a heart with a sparkling light. And jumps right in, she is seen floating out of a glowing pink light, except for the head. While she jumps around the sparkling light, her hair glows and grows drastically starting with her bangs, the dark pink long hair, side pony tail and accessories start to appear. Her dress and cape appears and her Prism Commune attaches itself to it. She then does a short dance before landing on the ground and introducing herself as Cure Infinity, posing afterwards. Attacks '''Angle Heart- is Cure Infinity's main attack, with incantation "The holy love! Angle Heart!" ("角度ハート Kakudo hāto"). When Cure Infinity activates her attack a ripple of pink energy shaped out of hearts burst out of her pendent. She aims the attacks creating a heart with her hands and peeking through the gap. Then, she releases the energy at her enemy. Etymology Mira (ミラ): doesn't have a proper meaning in Japanese, but can be written in kanji. Yukino (雪乃): means To Be Like Snow as in "pure, innocent" or "white" in Japanese. Yukino's name is given because of her pure and innocent nature. And the meaning To Be Like Snow, is an example of how she tends to feel alone, despite her popularity. Along with her second power connected to snow. Trivia * Cure Infinity is the first Cure to have her hairstyle change drastically. * Yukino is the second lead Cure to be good in both sports and studies. * Yukino is the twelfth Cure to be good at sports. * Out of all the Pretty Cure, Yukino is the third to be good at studies and sports in her school. * Yukino is the twelfth Pretty Cure to be excellent in academics. Category:Female Category:Pink Cures Category:Cures Category:Main Cures Category:Pretty Cure Category:Pretty Cure Fanseries Wiki Category:Series Category:Browse